


A Night To Remember

by LadyTheWarrior



Series: Devils In The Dark [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nero's mom is a witch, Smut, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: Before he learns about the tower of evil "Temen-ni-gru" Vergil travels to Fortuna to learn more about his father, Sparda. He meets a coven of witches that promise him to foresee his future.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devils In The Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it's just been an idea hanging over my head. Just a little something.

“O my children rise! for this is your time to give what your lord desires the most.”

The woman stretched her long arms wide dramatically. She wore a long black dress with knee-length slits on the side, her curly red hair was unkempt at her waist and two huge black dogs stood at her sides. She was called Bronwen, wild, beautiful and so full of powers. She knew it and she knew it well when she was crowned as the supreme to the coven. And tonight was the night she finally fulfilled her everlasting dream and desire.

“You will dance with the devil himself tonight,” She walked gracefully across the platform, her slender body moving in mysterious ways like she was dancing, it was a mixture of art and magic and she hypnotized anyone who would look upon her. Lesser witches would try too hard to be anywhere as near to her imitation, but it was all cheap magic, pathetic, desperate. She was a goddess, my mother, and she had a perfectly matched amount of cruelty for that.” O my children, Hekate will welcome you tonight in her wide embrace, hold you close for tonight there is no good deed better than to sleep in arms of the devil son for he is beautiful and forgiving, the alpha and omega. He is your cure and your plaque, your creator, and your creation. Cherish his soul and caress his body just the way you’re kneeling on your knees praying to our lord to take your soul to where it truly belongs.”

She wanted that.

The prize for her years of witchery, to have us perform the ultimate sin, to sacrifice the innocence, and lie in their blood while fucking the devil himself. To turn away from that offer was to be condemned to nothingness for the rest of your life for that a wayward witch never returned to hell nor to heaven. They were bound to wander on the land of mortality as an unseen ghost, powerless and abandoned by their own kin, drowning in misery and sorrow. But who would have turned their back to such an offer? It was a once in a lifetime and believe me… we lived a long life.

Sparda’s son was here in Fortuna and Mother had never been so happy. He sought information and information she was willing to give him only if he agreed to one thing.

“Absolutely not!”

He _was_ beautiful. I saw him on the outskirt of the mansion. Pale skin matched with white strands of hair. Blue eyes, cold and piercing as if he could read your deepest thoughts and darkest desires. He carried a sword of Japanese ancestors, a katana, as sharp and as deadly as he truly was. A weapon in service of a master with incredible powers. But he was young the same as I. And naïve and sad and tired, looking for a place to belong. Of course, we never said it out loud, we didn’t dare. He was furious when mother offered him a night at the mansion. I think I saw a shade of pink coloring his sharp cheekbones. It was cute and awkward at the same and I think I have a little cruelty of my mother in me since I relished in his embarrassment. For a demon, he was ridiculously modest.

“It is not but a small favor that we as an insignificant coven worshiping our lord Sparda for more than a thousand years can ask for.”

“I will pay you with whatever you desire but… that…that you ask of me I can’t.”

“And why not my lord, to see your future, to raise a tower of fear so tall, it touches the seventh halls of the hell above, you need to know that path and for that it is not but a small price.”

He would have killed mother though. As I watched them from afar, being invisible to the common eyes, I saw how tensed his whole body was and how his finger fidgeted not to lash out to his sword case and draw the holy weapon only to behead the unholy witch.

He was desperate. I was good at picking up despair. He needed to find a way to his father. Even though the powers he sought did not bring back the man he respected so much, it was still a memento as close as possible to it. The devil, despite what the newfound religions claimed, had saved humanity thousands of years ago. That was why I never thought any ill will towards Vergil’s intentions. He was just a boy, wanting to become someone. Isn’t it what we all want? Even though not all of us are devil spawns.

“If there is no other wa—“

“There’s not!” Mother interrupted him and he winced. It was obvious, he was not used to being talked to so direct, “I can assure you, there is no other way and it… is… truly an honor.”

What Mother wanted was that. _An honor._ She was the supreme after all and no supreme before her had ever lied with the devil before.

He took a deep breath in, holding it. Was it his first time? I had to wonder. I was only 17 at the time and it was not by any means the first time for me to participate in an orgy ceremony. 

“I agree, only if you promise to show me the future, as it is going to be, no less and no more.”

And mother promised. She never broke a promise. She would show him what he wanted and she would take what she always desired, to be the loyal priestess, standing tall and confident next to the ruler of the new world as all hell creatures got loose.

“The devil is the true witness of your great sin tonight. Make yourself and this coven proud.”

She clapped and we scattered. We had to get dressed for tonight’s feast. But it wasn’t really the way you dressed, it was the way you used all your skills and magic combined to make this night memorable for the son of Sparda. It was no easy task to seduce the devil. It was dangerous and it required a lot of work since it was mostly the other way round. I wasn’t aware of most of these things; I just knew that I was unusually scared.

“Mother I don’t think that’s the right thing to do...”

“The sacrifices are ready, don’t talk nonsense, go now, you’re the special favor tonight.”

“Why am I special? Is it because I’m the Supreme’s daughter? Because there are pretty beautiful girls in our coven that can—“

“No, because you are a virgin.”

“Wha… mother, I don’t think … I mean we have never done that before, the orgies… they’re just a way of expressing… “

“This is your time Chloe,” Her piercing grey eyes locked with mine in a meaningful way, I could see what she was thinking and I knew she was easily able to read my mind as well, “I have seen the future.”

My throat constricted and I tried to swallow a lump. “ Are you going to show it to him?” I whispered, feeling tears burning my eyes.

“I’m only going to show him what he wants the most. The boy wants to know about the tower, Temin-ni-gru, the legacy of his father, and the paths he has to take to raise that stairway to hell.”

My throat hurt, what was my role in all these? Somehow somewhere deep inside, I always knew that I was born for a purpose. I just never imagined it to be so soon or like this. I imagined falling in love and making love to someone my heart belonged to not like this, in a wild orgy, without eye contact, without being sober enough to be acknowledged, without truly knowing him. How was it any different from prostitution? and all my life I have been told that I was the princess of this coven and now… this?

“Mother I can’t…”

“Stop talking Chloe, you must be honored!”

“I am! I just want some time… to know him…to…”

“You can’t do that silly girl,” She laughed, tossing back her flaming red hair as she tried to compose herself, “You can’t know your master, this is as close as you get to him.”

And perhaps it was true. I was just a servant girl after all.

I walked across the main hall, looking at my brothers and sisters in their thin robes and with masks covering the upper half of their faces, being served pink champagne and exquisite canapés. The lights were dimmed and no one was really shy to disrobe. Unclad violinist strolled among the revelers. The aroma of exotic flowers floated in reflecting pools intoxicated one’s nasal passageways to the frantic height of ecstasy. And quick as lightning their already well-tanned and oiled bodies piling on top of each other.

Groans of forbidden pleasure permeated every square inch of the colossal room. Five men and two women of the coven were groping simultaneously the different parts of their anatomy. No one dared to near me, I was always saved for the last, except this time, the ceremony was held specifically the get me deflowered by the devil. And no amount of alcohol and exotic magical drink could calm my nerves.

A few minutes passed as mother finally entered her long fiery gown, five small children following after her. I could see in their eyes how confused they looked, they were dazed, controlled by magic to only follow the rules. They were told to lie down on the pentagram drawn in the middle of the hall by gold dust. Even though they were called sacrifices, Bronwen wasn’t going to kill them. She reached down and cut a small cut on each of their palm and squeezed it to the clay pots that were neatly placed on the unholy mark. Then picked one of the pots and splashed it over her head, slowly getting undressed as she rubbed her breasts and flat belly, then her crotch and her thighs. Others slowly got closer, getting showered in the blood of the innocence. Tonight was the full moon and the only one we waited now was the devil himself.

I wasn’t to wear black, I wore a thin layer of white robe, I shouldn’t have bathed in blood too, I was the bride. Although I doubt Vergil even knew it. The thought of power had consumed him entirely and I could feel its bitterness and sweetness coming from the stairways, where he was coming down, like a king, a god descended to earth, like Lucifer itself.

He was still wearing his blue coat but over his naked form. Oh devil! He was beautiful. And here I was called a witch with magic to my advantage. He had fully bewitched me and I could already feel the lust building up inside of me. I tried not to stare, but it was useless. His pale pecs ere firm with defined lines, a thin bushel of hair decorated the center of his chest, disappearing and picking up at his naval. There were feelings inside of me and there weren’t like I knew him from a thousand lifetimes before and yet I did not know him at all. My body had got tingly and hot, my heart would pick up and start to beat faster and faster until I thought it was going to shoot out of my chest.

The bodies in the middle of the pentagram were already moving in erotic ways. Bronwen had already removed the children as men and women massaged each other erotically. They kissed and licked and sucked one another, their bodies entwining in an orgy of carnal acts. On the flower two men, one wearing a devil mask and the other an intricate court jester mask laid a voluptuous woman on the floor and while one penetrated her, the other one toyed with her breasts.

And then he entered the pentagram and it was like the time has stopped, everything stopped as I stared into his bright cold and lifeless blue eyes. And I think I had never seen the evil this close to me, to look straightly at the destruction and death he causes and not being disgusted and scared. The coven, male and female, covered in blood started to gather around him as he dropped the coat and the final act begin.

I think I heard the demons laugh in hell at us. We were humans, after all, witches or not, we were below the hell and yet we worshipped it. I was wondering if Vergil felt any pleasure at all, as they kissed and sucked him everywhere and let him fuck them. I climbed on top of him, pushing everyone aside, I felt soft hands of another circling around my breast, I did not care, tonight was supposed to be my night and I wasn’t going to shy away from it and from him. He tensed, I could feel his muscles stiffened under me as he breathed against my neck. I ran my hands over his willowy torso and he nudged me with his body until I faced away from him, back to belly. perhaps I was being selfish or self-centered for wanting him to look me in the eyes and remember me. I had to remind myself, I was just a servant tonight, not Chloe the princess of the coven, the daughter of the most powerful witch at the time. He wrapped his legs around mine until there wasn’t space between us. He felt desperate and I could feel the hotness of anger radiating from him. He didn’t want this, even though hands and tongues never left his body all around him, he didn’t want to do this to me and maybe I was angry too because I lashed out and scratched his arms and made him do it. I was ready tonight, I may not be the night after. He entered me and I cried out as he thrust, dry as deep as he could go and slammed against the inside of my belly.

The rest of the night was a blur after that. The smell of flowers and alcohol, cum and sweat mixed with blood made me dizzy and I think at some point, I just gave myself up to the oblivion.


End file.
